joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Female Character (Max. Tier 10-B ver.)
INCOMPLETE Warning: Tier 10-A and higher characters are banned. The Real World beings are banned as well. Only truly female characters are allowed (For example, hermaphrodites are banned), female characters that can change their gender at will are okay as long as their usual gender are female, but some characters should be analyzed case-by-case. By default I don't include OCs. Have a nice time! :) Summary This profile is for composite of every truly female character. It includes the best of females of the fiction that are not more powerful than 10-B, meaning that 10-A or higher females are banned. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B Name: Composite Female Character (Max. Tier 10-B ver.) Origin: skalt711's non-original profiles Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Composite, female character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Durability, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Genius Intelligence, Magic (Further Superhuman Durability, Psionic Powers (Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Levitation), Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Rewind (Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Healing, Existence Erasure), Can breathe underwater Attack Potency: Average Human level Speed: Athletic Human, likely Subsonic flight speed, Supersonic combat speed and reactions, Superhuman swimming speed Lifting Strength: Above Average Human, Class 5 with telekinesis, Class 1 with magic, at least Class K with psionic powers Striking Strength: Average Human Class Durability: Wall level, At least City level, likely higher with Energy Shields, at the very least Solar System level with magic Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with weapons, dozens of meters with Magic, psionic powers and drum party cannon Standard Equipment: Knife, katana, screw driver, box cutter, scissors, syringe, circular saw, poison, capsules that can carry anything in compact sizes, laser gun, submachine gun, pistol, party cannon Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: Currently is composed of Sayori (Base), Twilight Sparkle (Human form), Yandere-chan (10-B Base), Bulma, Pinkie Pie (Human form), Ariel (Disney), Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Carrie White, Eri, Rarity, Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Explanations * Twilight Sparkle (Human form) ** Tanked Pinkie Pie's explosions at close range (Wall level durability), was able to tank a full power attack from Sunset Shimmer's Demon form, which was using the Element of Magic, when using the Magic of Friendship (At very least Island level+ durability) ** Can grow wings, ears and a tail through the magic of friendship or playing music ** Can use telekinesis with magic ** Lifted a large rock with magic ** Figured out and finished a spell that not even the legendary Star Swirl could complete, and she was considered one of the greatest unicorns of all time * Yandere-chan ** Can use knife, katana, screw driver, box cutter, scissors, syringe, circular saw, poison; very manipulative, very good in stealth and tampering with electronics, very good at improvising ** She is able to learn all the academic subjects of her schools at professor level, stated to be able to become extremely skilled in a domain instantly. ** Can kill, frame, poison, set-up couples, and much more with only the material found in a school ** Can kill, dismember and pierce the skull of schoolgirls easily ** Yandere-chan can detect blood, students, her senpai and weapons from far away, even through walls, although according to WoG, this ability is mostly due to her analytical knowledge of a student's routine * Bulma ** Possesses very high intelligence on par with her father, if not more. Created the radar that can find Dragon Balls and Super Dragon Balls, a cure in Trunks' timeline to save Goku's life in the present. She also created a time machine, which Whis never thought that humans would be able to do. Another example of Bulma possessing intellect far beyond the rest of her species is when she built a laser gun at age of 5 which impressed Jaco, who himself wields an advanced alien weapon made by a galactic civilization vastly superior to humanity * Pinkie Pie (Human form) ** Was able to start and complete building a ginger beard tower around her height in the middle of a short conversation * Ariel (Disney) ** Has Superhuman swimming speed ** Can breathe underwater * Scarlet Witch (Marvel Cinematic Universe) ** Blocked an explosion, stopped Black Panther's attack on the Winter Soldier at the last second ** Was able to use levitation to move herself through the air and simulate flight, in order to hover and safely float back to the ground. The use of this power manifests as a blast of psionic energy expelled from her hands onto the ground to propel herself up in the air ** Lifted part of an airport control tower * Carrie White ** Easily lifted piles of big stones when she was a toddler and not fully adept with her powers. Can casually move cars around ** Stopped a speeding car * Eri ** Rewind: Eri's Quirk has the ability to "rewind" individuals back to a previous state. The injured will return to peak condition and body modifications, even those as profound as Chisaki's Overhaul, will be undone. Using this Quirk on a single person for a long-enough period of time will cause extreme pain that feels as though the target's own body were tearing itself apart before finally rewinding them out of existence completely. This Quirk first targets recent changes, allowing Izuku Midoriya to intentionally break his own limbs with One for All 100% to mitigate the effects of Eri's Quirk. However, the speed of the changes will also increase over time, as even Izuku's use of One for All 100% wasn't enough to save him until Eraserhead nullified Eri's Quirk with his own. Eri herself has little control over this Quirk, being able to activate it but not stop it, with its effects only ending after the target has been rewound out of existence, if the Quirk is nullified by another entity, or if Eri is killed. * Rarity (Human form) ** Tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who at the time had the Elements of Magic (Solar System level durability) References Category:Skalt711's profiles Category:Tier 10 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Composites Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Mermaids Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Users Category:Biology Users Category:Healers Category:Existence Erasers